Ride The Wind
by Wildfire's Flame
Summary: This is a yaoi songfic and it is also my very first songfic. If you do not like yaoi then I suggest you not read this. But it is pretty tame. (SagexRowen pairing) Read and Review Please.


Disclaimer: I don't own them, Just wanted to write a fanfiction about them. Poison owns the song. Ronin Warriors belong to Sunrise and Graz Entertainment. If you have any comments, please direct them to [bhollan2@hotmail.com.][1] But please be kind, this is my first song fiction. Characters may be slightly out of character.

  
  


Warning: This is a yaoi (AKA: Male/Male Relationship) fanfiction. If you do not like that type of thing then please do not read. Any flames will be laughed at. You have been warned. 

I would also like to thank my Friend, Winter for her proofreading and suggestions. You are the best. ^_^

  
  


Ride the Wind

By: Wildfire's Flame

  
  


Sage stared after the blue-haired boy as he sped out of the driveway, his motorcycle kicking up the gravel. Sage sighed as he sat down on his own bike. _"Okay, Ro is obviously upset with me, but why?"_ Sage replayed the last few minutes of their conversation back in his mind.

  
  


~ "Hey Sage!"

  
  


"Rowen, hi." Sage said without looking up from his bike. He had been changing the oil and had an oil mark across his cheek.

  
  


Rowen laughed slightly when he saw the oil smeared across Sage's porcelain features. Taking a soft cloth from the bench that they kept for just this reason, he approached the blonde. Rowen put his hand on Sage's left shoulder forcing the blonde to turn and look at him. Sage looked up at him bewildered. "Heer, ya got a smear mark on yer face." Rowen proceeded to wipe the mark off of Sage's cheek.

  
  


Sage moved unconsciously closer to the other man, until there was a mere inch separating them. He held his breath, hoping the other would notice, but all Rowen did was smirk slightly as he stepped back.

  
  


"There, yer all clean again."

  
  


"Thanks, Rowen. I appreciate it," Sage said softly.

  
  


"Yer welcome, Sage."

  
  


Sage looked at the other man, as Rowen's New York accent was becoming more and more apparent. "Ro?"

  
  


"Yeah, Sage?"

  
  


"I was wondering why your accent seems more pronounced today than normal."

  
  


Rowen blinked at him and then shrugged his shoulders. "I don' know what ya mean Sage" he said innocently, too innocently.

  
  


Sage got up and moved closer to the other man. Rowen was sitting on his motorcycle beside Sage's torn apart one. "Yes, you do. Rowen, tell me what is bothering you."

  
  


_"You are, you fool. You don't even know what you do to me."_ Rowen sighed. "Iz nuttin', Sage. I'm goin' for a drive. See ya tonight." With that said, Rowen turned his motorcycle on and left Sage standing there with his mouth hanging open.~

****

**_Hearts afire_**

**_Streets of stone_**

**_Modern warriors_**

**_Satellite horses of chrome_**__

  
  


Rowen sighed as he drove away from the mansion, away from the love of his life. "Why can't I control my accent whenever I am around him? Damn it! I should have known he would pick it up." Rowen groaned as he pressed harder on the accelerator, his tears whipped away by the wind.

  
  


**_Taste the Wild, Lick the Wind _**

**_Like something never saw before._**

**_Their jaws dropping to the floor_**

**_Steel made of soul and sin_**__

  
  


Sage knew Rowen was a daredevil, but he hoped the other man would be all right. After all, he did leave in a rather large hurry. Sage looked over at his bike. _"Well I guess I should put you back together, hmmm . . . I have a bad feeling about this."_ Going over his checklist, Sage began counting off the things he had already done. "Tires? Check. Controls and Lights? Check and check. Oils and fluids? Working on it. Chassis and chains are fine and so is the kickstand. TCLOCK completed." Sage grinned when he realized he was almost done. Kneeling down beside his bike, he started to refill the oil chamber with new oil after first making sure the valve was closed off. Snapping the cap back on the oil chamber, Sage started the bike and peered out at the gathering darkness. "I think I should go after him. He was rather upset, even if he did try to hide it."

  
  


**_Rebels born without a care_**

_Like the day he listens****_

  
  


Rowen sighed as he went around another turn in the road. He did not even know where he was nor did he care. _"Why doesn't he see what he means to me? Is he blind? No, I doubt that. Sage always tends to see more than he should. But he must have trouble listening." _Rowen laughed without humor. _"Listening, huh, that's a laugh. Sage always pays more attention to his bike than to me. 'Course, he doesn't know how I feel about him, but still . . ." _**__**

  
  


The tears came harder as he thought about Sage. _"God, how I love him. Wish I could tell him, but what would he think? He would probably laugh at me, or worse tell the others about my foolishness."_ Rowen unconsciously pushed the bike harder, not realizing what he was doing. He went around another turn at full speed. As he reached up to wipe the tears away from his eyes, he never saw the oncoming headlights, until it was too late. He tried to swerve out of the way, but he hit the guardrail. All he could hear was a screech of metal on metal and then had the feeling of flying through the air before all went black.**__**

  
  


**_Only to fly where Eagles dare_**

_and at night she whispers****_

**_Ride the Wind_**

**_ Never coming back again_**

**_Until I touch the midnight sun._**

_Ride the Wind_

_Never coming back again****_

  
  


**__**Sage was about twenty minutes behind the other boy, when he felt a gut wrenching pain arch up over his spine. He doubled over the handlebars as he tried to slow his bike down. Pulling off to the side, he kicked the kickstand down as he held his head in his hands. His breathing was ragged, and he felt as if he had been kicked in the stomach. "ROWEN!!!!!" he screamed into the night air. The link to the blue-haired archer had gone dead. 

  
  


**__****_Ride the wind_**

**_Never coming back again_**

**_Until I touch the midnight sun. _**

  
  


After a few more minutes, the pain began to subside. Sage pulled back onto the road, his face a mask of determination. He had to get to Rowen. He just knew that the blue-haired boy was in trouble, severe trouble for Sage to have felt the impact over their link. Sage wondered briefly if the others felt it too, but the thought was brushed aside as he came around a turn in the road. The sight that met his eyes was of a medium sized car parked off the side of the road, its headlights casting an eerie glow across the pavement. Sage slowed down, wondering why the car was off to the side, when he noticed someone standing alongside the guardrail on the other side of the road. Pulling to a stop next to the hysterical girl, he asked gently, "Miss?" No answer came from the girl, so Sage tried again. "Um, excuse me Miss, but is there anything I can do to help?"

  
  


The girl finally turned to face Sage. She was about medium height, with short brown hair. Her eyes appeared grey in the low light. A gash mark graced her forehead as blood streamed down the side of her face. Her short sleeve top was torn and she was barefoot. "I . . . He came around the turn so fast. I did . . . didn't see him till it was too late. Oh god . . . he never had a chance to get out of the way." She fell into a sobbing heap at Sage's feet. 

  
  


Sage froze at her words, his heart plummeting to the ground. Grabbing the girl, he pulled her up gently. "Shhhh, tell me what was the guy driving?" 

  
  


The girl blinked at him. "A motorcycle, a dark-blue one I think." The girl furrowed her brow in concentration before sighing. "I am just not sure, it was too dark. Oh god! I can't get the image out of my head. He sailed over the handle bars and landed somewhere down there." The girl pointed down over the hill, where she had been staring when Sage arrived. 

  
  


Sage narrowed his eyes as he swung his bike's headlight around. The beam landed on a twisted pile of metal not far from where he stood. Sage stared at the bike, and his heart took another nosedive. He could see the gold wings he had painted on the back of the bike. Wings to stand for his Angel, for his Rowen. **__**

  
  


**__****_Painted flesh, Loyalty_**

**_Humbled pride_**

**_Just as far as the eye could see_**

**_Stories told _**

**_To a friend, yea_**

  
  


**__**"Oh God, Rowen!" Sage turned to the sobbing girl and pulled his cell phone out. Handing it to the girl, he said, "here, call 911. Tell them what happened and stay on the line with them. I'll be back." Sage started to slip over the guardrail when he felt the girl's hand on his shoulder. 

  
  


"Where are you going?"

  
  


"I'm going to check on the other driver."

  
  


"Please be careful," the girl whispered as she started to dial the number.

  
  


Sage simply nodded as he vanished into the darkness. He pulled his armor orb out of his pocket and began praying to whatever deity that was listening. _"Please, oh god, please lead me to him." _The orb flared slightly and Sage could feel a welcoming response from Strata's orb. Letting the orb guide him, he soon found Rowen's unmoving form. 

"Rowen!!!!" he cried as he rushed over to the other man. Sage felt for a pulse along Rowen's neck. At first he didn't feel it, causing his own heart to race in panic. However, he soon realized that the pulse was there, just weak and irregular. Sage knelt beside Rowen's still figure. He could see blood coming from under the air Ronin's helmet. Gently he reached up and unfastened the chin strap of Rowen's helmet. He pulled slightly to remove the helmet and saw that a piece of glass had sliced into the soft tissue above Rowen's right eye. Sage looked at the helmet again and could see the goggled part of the helmet had shattered. Placing the helmet aside, he looked at his orb which was casting a faint green glow around the area. As Sage watched, a soft blue light began to encircle Rowen's form until he was encased in his subarmor. Sage pulled Rowen's unresisting body into his embrace. "Please Rowen, don't leave me. I need you. God, Rowen I love you so much. Please just come back to me. Please!" 

  
  


Sage called Halo to him and started to concentrate. "I will not lose you. You hear me. You and I have to finish our talk. Besides Cye would never forgive you. You and he have a date for a swimming lesson, if I recall. And Kento and you, don't you guys have a bet going on right now? Something about Cye I think." Sage let the tears fall freely down his cheeks. Halo was doing its best, but it was as if Rowen did not have the will to survive. Sage could feel Rowen slipping farther and farther away. "Rowen, listen to me. You can't go. You have so much to offer still. Besides, Ryo would never forgive himself for letting you drive that bike. You know he was against me getting you that bike. But you seemed so happy when you and I rode together, that I thought you would like one too." 

  
  


**_The battle scars and lonely bars_**

**_And nights, the rain wouldn't end_**

**_Here's to weathered eyes and gypsy smiles. _**

  
  


Sage stopped his storytelling when he could no longer feel Rowen's pulse fluttering beneath his fingertips. "NOOO, ROWEN!!!!!!!" Sage knelt over the other man and pressed his palms flat against Rowen's chest just under his rib cage. He began pressing repeatedly on the spot, pausing only briefly to breathe into Rowen's mouth. "Come on, Rowen. Damn it, Rowen! Come on!!" Sage began repeating the procedure. He was beginning to feel tired. Halo was still draining energy from him in an effort to bring the blue-haired man around. Sage slammed the heel of his hand once again against Rowen's rib cage and was relieved when he felt Rowen convulse under him. 

Rowen twisted to the side and coughed up blood before settling back down to stare blankly at Sage. His eyes started to drift closed again. 

  
  


Sage grew startled. "No, Rowen!! Don't fall asleep on me!!"

  
  


Rowen blinked blearily up at the figure leaning over him. "Sa-Sage?" he asked hoarsely and unbelieving.

  
  


"Yes, Rowen. It's me. Please just hang on. The ambulance is on the way."

  
  


"So tired, Sage. Just let me rest, kay? So very tired" he mumbled as his eyes slid closed. 

"ROWEN!!! No, wake up! Don't fall asleep!! Don't you leave me!! You hear me, Rowen? Don't you leave!!! I-I love you Rowen. Please don't go." Sage collapsed in a heap, his energy spent. His orb rested tightly in his palm. 

  
  


Rowen opened his eyes, when he felt Sage hit the ground. _"You used too much of your power didn't you? You dolt" _ he thought silently down at the blonde. "I love you too Sage, and I am not going anywhere as long as you are here with me."

  
  


Sage unconsciously snuggled comfortably closer to the other man**_. _**His last coherent thought being that Rowen loved him too, before darkness claimed him. A siren sounded in the background, heralding helps arrival. 

  
  


_And the day he listens****_

**_Lovely ladies and a million miles_**

_and at night she whispers.****_

**_Ride the Wind_**

**_Never coming back_**

**_Till I touch the midnight sun_**

_Ride the wind Never coming back again_

  
  


When Sage awoke the next day, he found himself in a hospital. He sat up abruptly and felt his head swim. A gentle hand pressed him back down into the pillows. 

  
  


"Shhh Sage, you'll be all right. You just need your rest. The doctors think that you were severely dehydrated, but we know what really happened. You used Halo on Rowen, didn't you?"

  
  


Sage focused his bleary eyes on the leader of their ragtag group. "Yeah Ryo, I did. But I don't even want to hear a lecture on it. Where is he?" 

  
  


Ryo looked over at someone that Sage couldn't see and bit his lip. The other man nodded for Ryo to go ahead, but Ryo was reluctant to tell Sage that Rowen was currently in a coma. The paramedics had been flabbergasted to find the blue-haired boy to still be alive. Ryo knew that it was due to Sage's healing abilities, but he was worried about the blonde. Sage had pushed way to far when healing Rowen, landing himself in the hospital as well. 

  
  


Sage could see the hesitance on Ryo's face and feared the worst. "Oh God, he . . . he's not." Sage swallowed hard unable to finish the words. 

  
  


Ryo blinked down at the blonde, realizing what he had led Sage to believe. "Oh no, Sage I didn't mean to scare you. He's still alive. In fact he's in this room. The paramedics found a picture of all of us in Ro's wallet. It even had our phone numbers on the back. That's how we knew to come here. The paramedics also assumed that you and Rowen knew each other, so they thought that it might be better if you two were together."

  
  


"Ryo, you didn't answer my question. What is wrong with Rowen?"

  
  


Ryo glanced back at the other person in the room, and Cye gradually came into view. "It's okay mate. Don't worry about Rowen right now. He's going to be fine, just like you are." Cye then hurriedly stepped behind Ryo to hide his tears from the blonde, but Sage saw them anyhow. 

  
  


"Cye, you are a terrible liar. Now, someone had best tell me what the HELL is going on with my best friend, before I get really upset" he said softly but deadly. 

  
  


Ryo walked back over to Sage's bedside. "Sage, Rowen's been in a coma ever since the two of you arrived here."

  
  


Sage narrowed his eyes. There was something in that comment that made him uneasy. He could feel a migraine forming behind his eyes. "How long have we been here?"

  
  


Ryo once again looked over his shoulder at Cye, who merely shrugged. "Um, you've been here a little over a week."

  
  


Had Sage been thinking clearly, he would have picked up on the visual communication between Ryo and Cye. As it was, all he could think of was that he and Rowen had been in the hospital for a week. It wasn't possible, was it? Sage reached up to rub his aching head. "I want to see him."

  
  


"Now Sage, you are in no condition to see him. You're still weak yourself. Do you have any idea how close we came to losing the both of you?" Ryo asked irritated, as the blonde tried to get out of the bed that he was in. "Oh no you don't, Sage Date. You are staying right there, in that bed." Ryo pushed the other man back down on the pillow. 

  
  


Sage glared at his friend. He could sense that Rowen needed him, and he was not about to let Ryo stand in his way. "Fine. Ryo, you win. But, would you and Cye do me a favor and go get Rowen and I something to eat?"

  
  


Ryo smiled down at the blonde swordsman. "Course we will. Be right back." Ryo grabbed Cye's hand as he went out the door, dragging the smaller man with him.

  
  


Sage grinned as he heard the door shut behind the other two. Sitting up, he scanned the room, certain that they would have left Kento to watch over him, but Kento was no where to be seen. Sage glanced over at the curtained bed beside his that held Rowen. "Hold on Rowen. I'm coming" he whispered softly, as he gingerly stood. He grabbed the pole that his iv was attached to and walked over to the other bed. Sage brushed the curtain out of the way and came face to face with a sleeping Kento. Kento was sitting in a chair that had been pulled up next to Rowen's bed, his hand was holding Rowen's right hand loosely in its grip. Sage smiled at the bigger man before turning his attention onto Rowen.

  
  


And the day he listens

**Lovely ladies and a million miles**

and at night she whispers.

  
  


Rowen looked pale against the white sheets that he was laying against. An eye patch covered Rowen's right eye where the glass had sliced into it. A swath of bandages was around his middle where a rib had punctured his lung. Had Sage not healed it, Rowen would not have survived. His right leg was in a cast almost to his calf. A few signatures already dotted the white plaster. Sage glanced again at Kento's apparently sleeping form before thinking "Why not?" He sat down on the edge of Rowen's bed and pulled the blue-haired archer into his arms. Snuggling closer to the boy, he placed a feather light kiss on Rowen's forehead before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep, safe in Rowen's bed.

  
  


Kento watched the blonde with hooded eyes, as he saw Sage peruse the unconscious Rowen. He then saw Sage sit down gingerly on the edge of Rowen's bed. Sage apparently believed him to be asleep, but Kento had awakened the second he heard the curtain move out of the way. Smiling softly to himself, he watched the blonde snuggle up to the archer and fall asleep. Kento 

was amazed that the second Rowen came into contact with Sage's body, his heart rate stabilized as well as became stronger. "Hmmm, those two obviously have something going on, as well as Cye and Ryo." Kento grinned to himself. Whatever made the guys happy, would make him happy. Kento continued his vigil over his sleeping charges.

  
  


A few minutes later, Cye and Ryo reentered the room with hot food. Kento could see the wheels in their heads turning as the curtain was brushed back. Ryo was frowning, till he saw how peaceful the two looked. "Come on you guys, let's leave them alone for a bit." Ryo, Kento and Cye headed out of the room.

  
  


**Ride the Wind**

**Never coming back**

**Till I touch the midnight sun**

Ride the wind Never coming back again

**Ride the Wind**

  
  


Rowen groaned as he started to come out of his coma. "Sage?" he called softly. He felt a slight stirring to his left, and Rowen turned his one good eye to look at his friend. He felt a sense of peace wash over him as he saw Sage hug him. Rowen gently nudged the other man till Sage blinked up at him.

  
  


"Rowen, you're all right"

  
  


"Yeah, thanks to yous Sage. I ah appreciate it and I love you." Rowen said quietly.

  
  


"I love you too, Rowen. But don't you ever scare me that way again. Promise me."

  
  


"I ah won't Sage."

  
  


Sage sighed softly in relief as he noticed Rowen blinking tiredly up at him. "Go back to sleep Ro'. I'll be here when you get up."

  
  


Rowen smiled softly as he leaned forward slightly to capture Sage's lips with his own. The two remained that way till a soft voice was heard behind them.

  
  


Sage turned to see the girl from the accident standing there. She was wearing a yellow sundress that matched her hair perfectly. "Hi, my name's Shawna. I just wanted to check on you two. I overheard your friends say that you were awake, Sage. I wanted to personally thank you for giving me your cell phone to call the ambulance. You really helped to calm me down." 

Shawna then handed Sage back his phone, before she turned to the other boy, who looked for the world as though he hadn't the foggiest notion as to what was going on. "As for you, young man, you shouldn't have been going so fast on that there bike. I am quite glad that you are all right." She leaned forward and brushed a light kiss along Rowen's brow. Pulling a small box 

out from behind her, Shawna handed it to Rowen. It was a box of chocolates. "I hope you two enjoy these, since you two are obviously meant for one another." Shawna grinned as she headed out the door. "Oh, would you like for me to tell your friends that you are awake?"

  
  


Sage smiled at the small girl, a slight blush staining his cheeks. "Sure Shawna, we would appreciate that."

  
  


******I'm still made of soul and skin,**

**burning till the night is done.**

**All the truths and lies**

  
  


She nodded as she disappeared out the door. As she walked down the hall, she couldn't help but think that those two must have Angels looking after them. She could have sworn that the blue-haired boy should have died from his wounds. Yet, he lives. Shaking her head, she spotted Ryo leaning in the corner of the lounge, a worried expression on his face. "Hi."

  
  


Ryo looked up at the girl in front of him with a frown. He really did not want to talk to anyone right then, but there was something familiar about this girl. Recognizing her, he said softly, "aren't you the girl that came in with Rowen and Sage?"

  
  


"Yes, I am. I just came from their room. Sage asked me to tell you that Rowen is awake."

  
  


Ryo's frown immediately turned into a brilliant smile as he headed away from the girl. "Thanks," he called back over his shoulder as he grabbed Cye and Kento who were coming out of the elevator. "Come on guys, Ro's awake."

  
  


Shawna giggled into her hand as she watched the three men race down the hall to Sage and Rowen's room. She turned away to find her mother waiting for her at the entrance to the hospital, her heart lighter, since she knew that the boy was going to be fine. "Let's go, mom."

  
  


Ryo, Cye and Kento skidded to a stop in front of Sage and Rowen's room. Peering in, they could see the two on the bed locked in a kiss. As Eagles soar, the lovers will rise from the ashes to soar where only Angels dare to fly.

  
  


**And stories of Riders in the sky**

**only the bravest try, where Eagles and Angels dare to fly.**

  
  


**Ride the Wind**

**Never coming back until I touch the midnight sun**

Ride the Wind never coming back again****

**Ride the Wind**

**Never coming back until I touch the midnight sun******

   [1]: mailto:bhollan2@hotmail.com.



End file.
